Time Does Heal Wounds
by ChibiEarth
Summary: It is the future and a girl is running from what could change her future. She is sent back into the past and little does she know she'll meet up with her father when he was teenager. Can she find a way to save the current Sinnoh region before evil comes?
1. Celebi's Arrival

A/N: I do not own Pokémon nor the characters, besides any original ones that may appear. This is a sequel to _Secrets of the Past_, though you could be able to understand this one a bit easier without having to read that one.

Chapter edited and revised 3/29/10.

---

The girl stared as the grunts were searching through the rubble remains of Twinleaf Town. Maybe it was just pre-density fate that Team Galactic was chasing her? She was exhausted from running and continuing hiding, not getting any sleep within the last 24 hours. She had been here to Twinleaf Town when it was still a town, now burnt rubble laying everywhere.

Now she hid herself underneath giant rubble trying to protect her last Pokémon that she had and it was a long life friend that she had always had. The ground was cold and she knew the great dangers she now faced with these grunts everywhere, including the boss and two of the commanders were now helping in with the search.

"Cyrus, we cannot find the girl," one grunt told Cyrus, the boss.

"Keep searching! She could not have gotten that far," Cyrus coolly answered.

The girl heard the boss' familiar voice this time not forgiving or much more merciful. She held the PokeBall in her hand that contained was her starter Pokémon, very similar to how her father had begun his journey. That was until Team Galactic took control of this country except several spots that had other villainous groups within them.

"FOUND HER!" A grunt yelled, after searching through rubble and found her hiding beneath it. She forced herself out of her hiding spot and noticed the grunts were circling in around her. The one that had found her edged near her and lunged for her, she quickly sidestepped the grunt.

"Pichu, come out and use Thunder!" She commanded, as the small yellow Pokémon came into view and shocked the nearby grunts, including the girl.

The attack left the trainer lying on the ground for a second but called her Pokémon back into its PokeBall. She forced herself to get to her knees and when Cyrus approached her, grabbing the arm that contained the PokeBall. Forcing with her all of her remaining strength, she tried her best to get her arm away from the man, though he squeezed the arm until the girl screamed in pain, as the PokeBall fell from her hand. She reached for the PokeBall with her other hand though Cyrus grabbed it and painfully twisted the girl's arms behind her back.

Commander Saturn, one of Cyrus' close commanders, picked up the PokeBall and Saturn motioned for a grunt to get the girl that Cyrus had pinned. Several grunts approached her and as Cyrus let the grunts hold onto the girl, one grunt tied the girl's hands behind her back. She struggled against the grunts, but there were too many.

Cyrus finally spoke and said, "Ketchum, I should have known you would head for this rubble of a town."

The girl was angered but calmly replied, "Hey, who would want to stay near you?" It would do Kelly any good to get herself in more hot water than it already was. Cyrus seemed to smirk at the girl's statement.

"These last 24 hours have been such a pain finding you," he replied.

"Hey, I see no point in keeping me around to see this new universe of yours," the girl replied.

"Shame, Ketchum, after your late father, you are the only one around that can still use aura. Now, what type of god will I be if I don't learn the origin of this aura power?"

"Like I'll help you!" The girl snapped towards him, as it caused several of the grunts to laugh.

"My dear, you really don't have much of a choice or this PokeBall might find itself in pieces," Cyrus replied. As he said this, Saturn held the PokeBall as if ready to smash it into pieces.

"Pichu! Don't!" The girl yelled, trying to go at Cyrus, but she tiredly failed at barely moving. Her body ached and she knew Pichu was tired as well. They hadn't slept, had water, or eaten anything in the past 24 hours. Either choice she made, the decision wasn't the outcome that she wanted to achieve when she came here.

Her grandfather wouldn't get here in time and she was just like her parents. Trying to do the right thing and help others, but was stubborn like her father where she put herself in danger or act recklessly to stop dangerous things from happening. In fact, she was very much like her father in so many ways if still got her in trouble, even after his death.

Though the girl's thoughts were interrupted when everyone began to look towards the sky as green light came what seemed out of know where. After several seconds, the light died down and people stared up at the sky.

"Celebi…" several whispered among the grunts.

"Imagine how valued that time traveling Pokémon would be if it belonged with Team Galactic…" Saturn commented, the girl rolled her eyes at that remark – Saturn was one of the few commanders in Team Galactic had some brains – and kept her head back on the new company that had just arrived.

"Just my plan actually," Cyrus said, only as Mars pulled a capture stylist, which were only known for Pokémon Rangers to obtain, thought there hadn't been any rangers in several years and the last ones that were still around were currently located in the Kanto region. Setting up to use the machine, Mars tried aiming for Celebi, though only the "ring" went and captured itself around nearby grunts, heading straight towards the grunts and the girl. Trying to dodge, they let go of the girl and she herself ducked from the flying ring.

"Watch where you aim that thing!" Cyrus yelled and Mars once again tried to aim for Celebi, but this time the Pokémon was alert and vines seemed to grow in front of Celebi, protecting it. Though, the vines grew from the ground and Team Galactic grunts were running around because of huge vines and the girl got separated from the grunts.

Cyrus, quickly sensing the danger, looked for the girl, but she remained hidden. Noticing a sharp thorn on the vines, the girl managed to cut away the ropes that had been tied around her hands. Then, she forced her away through the vines that had finally stopped growing to find Celebi, as she heard Mars trying to figure out how to work the capture stylist. She noticed though, as several grunts were trying to chase her and had noticed her, her being younger and smaller than half of the people here made her able to get through the vines much easier.

Then, out of know where, Saturn hung from the top of his clothes from a thorn that had grown out near his head. He seemed panicked, but gave the girl dirty look.

"Hey, thanks Saturn!" The girl said cheerfully, as she jumped up and grabbed the PokeBall that he had been holding onto this entire time. Oh had good it felt to annoy that commander…

Noticing the grunts were closing in near her she heard several shout, "Get Ketchum now!"

She continued to make her way through the confusing forest of vines and noticed that the vines were slowly starting to disappear. Celebi was leaving! As the lines finally started to fade away, she saw Celebi no more than several yards in front of her, only as Cyrus was near the Pokémon, trying to injure it.

"Pichu, use Thunder!" She called out, as her Pokémon came out and shocked Cyrus and Celebi turned towards the girl. "Go, get out here!" The girl said panicked, only as the grunts that had been chasing her finally closing in, as well as the other two commanders.

"Ketchum!" Cyrus yelled, getting off the ground and recovering from Pichu's Thunder attack. Celebi noticed the danger it was facing and flew towards the girl and Pichu, who rested near its trainer.

"Quick, that is the time travel attack!" Cyrus shouted, as it seemed Celebi was leaving to go back to another time, though the Pokémon flew straight near the girl and her Pokémon.

Not know what exactly was going on, the girl quickly called Pichu back into its PokeBall for safety, as the blinding green light came closer to her. A grunt started to run for Celebi and the girl, only as the light surrounded the girl and they vanished into then air.

Several seconds passed as Team Galactic stood where the girl had just been and finally Mars was the first to speak up, "Where is she?" Mars never liked her…but she would put her own feelings aside not to risk Cyrus getting angry with her.

Cyrus angrily stated, "Celebi traveled that girl through time with her!"

Saturn stated, "We should easily be able to locate which period she has traveled to, since few can use aura like she is able to."

"It will take longer than that. If she has gone to a certain point in time that could possibly change all that we've worked for," Cyrus stated, "Let's get back to the head quarters and located the girl's energy and quick!"

---

Celebi watched as the girl that it had brought through time slept silently on the ground. This girl would be safe in this time period for now but Celebi would eventually have to take the girl eventually back to her own time. The Pokémon couldn't leave the girl there after saving her from those weird people, but Celebi could tell that the girl was exhausted.

Her clothes were tattered and torn and she had redlines on her hands (from where the ropes had been tied). Leaving her near this shade area of trees would get someone to find her and bring her to safety, Celebi though. Deciding to throw off people that could still be looking for it, the Pokémon used Time Travel and once again, flew off into another time.

---

A/N: I hope you all like the edited version of this chapter! It is a bit easier to read and I inserted some small descriptions in it.


	2. Twenty Years Earlier

"Sorry, Kelly, but your father did not make it back from the attack nor did have we seen any sign of his Pikachu either," Officer Jenny told Kelly, who everyone had been trying to find for weeks.

"No…NO!"Kelly screamed, then snapping awake at the dream.

Her body ached and did Kelly finally realize that is was only a dream, though it was still a painful memory. She looked around at her surroundings and took deep breaths. She struggled to figure out where she was. The grass was actually green and the forest trees actually had leaves. Thinking back at what happened to her, only did Kelly realize she had been running from Team Galactic and had gotten found out, then a legendary Pokémon came and appeared and saved her.

Okay, maybe she had hit her head or Team Galactic had put her to sleep. The Sinnoh region hadn't been this green in years and maybe she was being mind controlled? Though, that dream of Celebi seemed fresh in her mind, like she had actually lived it. Her body ached from lack of sleep and her stomach growled at the thought of food.

"It had to have been real…" she told herself, shakily getting up from the ground.

Kelly felt herself burning a fever and feeling sick, but noticed in her hand something that would have been taken from her 'mind controlled' dream, was her PokéBall. It wasn't a dream after all and Celebi had really brought her through time!

The question was, where and when? Though, trying to find the energy to stand up and look around didn't come to the girl.

She noticed nearby several fruits that had fallen to the ground. Hungry and tired, she grabbed a few and ate them. Her fever continued to burn and it made Kelly lay back down, forcing her body to get some rest.

She knew very well that anything could be hiding in these forests and it was very well dangerous being in a forest, not knowing what time you were in. Though, she simply felt no energy to move from that spot. She coughed and figured why would Celebi bring her to a place that would cause her to be in more danger being sick?

Kelly forced herself as she stared up at the blue sky through the leaves. She couldn't remember how beautiful one looked plus she could tell it was early morning. If she wasn't sick, she should have been happy, but as she lay there, she knew that she needed to find what time she was exactly in.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a second and thought her old team of Pokémon would enjoy this ever loving forest, though thanks to Team Galactic, she only had Pichu, which was her starter Pokémon. Though, thoughts drowned out of her head as she dozed off into a light sleep.

"I can't believe that we are actually going to meet your mom in person," Ash told Dawn, as the 'twerps' were traveling to Twinleaf Town, since Johanna had made an offer for the three friends to visit with contest practice ideas for her daughter to use in an upcoming contest, they had decided maybe this would be a good idea to take a break for a bit.

"You've already met her, Ash," Dawn commented, not exactly liking the idea that her mother might tell some strange or embarrassing stories of Dawn's childhood.

"Yeah, but not in person," Brock added in to Ash's original statement, knowingly making Dawn think this would a trip to remember.

"Yeah, 'DeDe,'" Ash teased in more, making Dawn giving him a death glare.

Meanwhile, off in the nearby bushes, Kelly had dozed off but Pichu who had remained in its PokéBall was starting to get concerned with its trainer. The Pokémon knew something was wrong and it popped from its PokéBall, and noticed Kelly sleeping on the ground. The small Pokémon made its way over to the girl laying on the ground and poked her slightly. She didn't wake up and Pichu knew that the girl was exhausted from the last day or so.

Looking around and noticing different surroundings, the mouse Pokémon ran out of the forest to go and search for help, seeing as there weren't any of those strange humans. Pichu eventually came to a road and several humans walking along it. As worth, that same road, Ash and his friends took notice of the small Pokémon.

"Hey, is that a Pichu?" Ash asked, as Brock stated, "Yeah, it is. That is weird though, Pichu don't live in this area."

"Pichu, huh?" Dawn whispered to herself, scanning the Pokémon with her PokeDex.

"Pi! Pi!" The small Pokémon sounded running towards group and Pikachu jumped from its normal place on Ash's shoulder and ran up to the small Pokémon.

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed to ask Pichu. The panicked small Pokémon pointed to an area in the forest and Pikachu turned towards the group.

"Something seems wrong…" Dawn stated, just as the group ran towards Pichu and Pikachu. When the group got closer to the small Pokémon, they noticed Pichu's eyes were filled with worry and its body seemed exhausted.

"Something is wrong," Ash stated, as Pikachu dashed off into the forest and the group started chasing after Pikachu. Pichu though struggled to keep up and quickly fell behind Pikachu and Ash picked up the small Pokémon.

"I got you, Pichu." Pichu smiled in return as the group ran to try and catch up in the direction where Pikachu ran off to.

"That was weird," familiar spies lurked from behind forest bushes.

Team Rocket had been following the group and noticed the small Pichu and Jessie stated, "Imagine how much the boss would thank us for getting that Pichu and Pikachu." "

We'd be rolling in dough!" Meowth fantasized as James stated, "Well, let's go and get ready to nab the golden groups away from the twerps."

Pikachu had run some distance in front of the group and had come across a girl who lay on the ground. This is what the Pichu had came looking for help for. The girl had tattered clothes, as if she had been in explosion or something and her face was red. Pikachu could tell something had happened to this girl.

"Hey, Pikachu, where are you?" Ash's voice sounded from a distance away.

"Pik-Pika-Pi!" Pikachu answered loud enough the group to hear.

"Hey, there you are bu…" Ash's voice trailed off as they saw the sight of what caused the young Pichu to come out and what caused Pikachu to run off ahead of the group. A girl about their age lay on the ground and she appeared to be sleeping. Pichu quickly jumped from Ash's arms and ran up to its trainer.

"I get it, Pichu was looking for help and Pikachu ran up ahead to help," Dawn took note. Brock walked over to the girl and gently shook her, though she didn't seem to wake up.

Taking note of her red face he stated, "Something bad must have happened and she is running a terrible fever."

This time Ash bent down and took notice of the girl's face. She had black hair and a striking resemblance to him, though that wasn't really possible. Everyone had someone who looked like each other in the world, right?

"I wonder what happened…" Ash commented, still staring at the girl. Pichu nudged its trainer and she didn't wake up. Seemingly angered, Pichu began storing power in its cheeks and released Thunder Shock, a normal move of a Pichu, on the sleeping girl.

Kelly quickly woke up to the feeling of electricity flowing through her body and she began to scream a bit as the attack woke up. Feeling her sickness and now the pain of Pichu's attack, she didn't even take note of the three people standing around.

"Pichu? What was that for? Wait…huh?" Kelly asked, noticing Brock, Dawn, and Ash standing in front of her. Finding herself on a loss of words, she found out which time and place she was in very quickly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brock asked, taking note of the girl's fever and tattered clothes.

"U-Uh…yeah," Kelly lied. Of course she didn't feel alright and now this day couldn't have gotten any worse.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	3. Illness! Twinleaf Town!

Knowing the possibility of problems in the future with meeting these people, Kelly quickly stated, "Where is the Pokemon Center?"

"In Twinleaf Town," Dawn lied.

"Hey, why don't we walk you there, you seem kind of sick…" Ash managed to mutter out, somehow knowing Dawn was up to something. He was interested in what happened to this girl as probably the others were.

The girl let out a sigh and knew she couldn't face off against trying to get rid of these people. If they found out who she was or where she came from, she'd be in a heap of trouble. Giving in, she was clueless where the Pokémon Center actually was and if there was actually one in this area. She never had paid attention to those geography lessons her mother forced down her throat and now, she wished she had.

Several long seconds passed and she decided if this meant finding a way to get understand how to find Celebi and get back to her own time, no matter how much she hated it, she would just play along and figure out some plan.

She coughed and Brock stated, "Come on, you are burning a fever. Let's get to Twinleaf Town. I'm Brock."

Already knowing this, she seemingly nodded, "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." The other boy introduced himself and Kelly's insides wanted to burst open.

"And I'm Dawn, and we are heading to my hometown, so we'll take you to the 'Pokémon Center,'" Dawn stated.

Sighing, she stated, "Kelly Ke-…" She almost stated her last name and she quickly shut herself up. _So much for keeping my identity a secret, idiot!_ She thought to herself. She got a confused stare from the others and stated, "Sorry. I lost my train of thought, I'm Kelly."

Brock took note something was different about this indeed, but decided maybe it was just another person who needed help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket waited up the road for the twerps to come along and fall right into their trap, a rather horrible one thought up on the spur of the moment. It was a hole they had dug and knew this would be a perfect time to spring Pikachu and that Pichu the twerps had found. They watched as the group was approaching in the distance but noticed that the Pichu was not with them, but rather its trainer.

"So, Kelly, why were you out in the forest?" Ash asked, looking over at the new arrival that seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep while walking.

"I w-was…looking for a Starly that was injured and I climbed a tree to see if I find it trying to fly and fell from the tree," she lied. One thing Kelly disliked was lying, but she really didn't have a choice, right?

Dawn noticed the appearance of Kelly and knew something was not right about her story. Her clothes were tattered and had burnt rubble stains, as if she had been in remains of a burnt building. Kelly's hair, which normally looked like it would be braided nicely behind her hair and now it was almost on the verge of falling out.

Her eyes were drooping, almost as if she had been awake for years and the Capri pants showed something that wouldn't happen if you were falling out of a tree. She could tell Kelly's pants had a tint of blood on them near her knees, probably from leaning or falling onto the hard ground.

Kelly felt Dawn's eyes studying her and was fixing to say something to get Dawn's attention off of her, before suddenly, the four and Pikachu fell into a hole. Dirt caved in all around them and Kelly was coughing worse than how she was earlier and her fever seemed to want to kill her for not resting. Her body painfully moved around to see she had fallen into a hole and the others were there as well.

Though, her shock of falling into a hole was quickly changed by an annoyed look. She already knew who dug it. "What happened?" Dawn asked, as she looked around her surroundings.

"I think this is one of Team Rocket's traps," Ash stated, only as two people and familiar looking. Meowth stood above them in the hole, confirming his reply.

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?  
It's speaking to me loud and clear.  
On the wind.  
Past the stars.  
In your ear!  
Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.  
Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place.  
A rose by any other name is just as sweet.  
When everything's worse, our work is complete.  
Jessie!  
James!  
And Meowth, now dat's a name!  
Putting the do-gooders in their place...  
we're Team Rocket...  
...in your face!"

Kelly sweatdropped for a second and rolled her eyes before saying, "Team Rocket idiots?"

The main 'twerps' seemed to snicker at Kelly's question and Jessie stated, "How dare you, you little twerp!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, as Pikachu jumped to launch the attack, only as Team Rocket extended their 'arm grabber' and grabbed Pikachu in the middle of the attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

An image flashed through Kelly's mind during this event:

"Kelly, my granddaughter, does not worry about Team Rocket, as such we'll be the ones who knock of Team Galactic," her grandfather told her mother. She snapped back to reality, trying to keep focused.

"That does it! Pichu come out and use Thunder!" Kelly commanded, as the small Pokémon came out and before Team Rocket could even try to escape or capture the little Pokémon, lightning just seemed come from the sky and shocked everyone at the scene. Pikachu, getting more power, used its Iron Tail to break free and Pichu let off its attack.

Everyone stood with frizzy hair and other such, though Kelly felt the worst of it. She used her strength to call Pichu back into its PokéBall, before falling limply to the side, unconscious.

Brock stated, "Kelly! Ash, quick!"

"Right. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, as Pikachu sent the attack towards Team Rocket and they blasted off.

Then the group turned their attention turned towards Kelly, who was burning up with even more fever.

"That electric attack must have really hurt," Dawn stated rather bluntly, as Ash helped lift Kelly unto Brock's back and Ash carried his backpack.

"We've got to get her to a doctor," Ash stated, as the group went into the direction of Twinleaf Town.

* * *

"It seems this girl has been pushed to the limit," the doctor stated, as Dawn's mother heard the news from Dawn and they all had came to the hospital where Kelly laid sleeping on the bed.

"What is wrong with her, doctor?" Johanna asked, as the group of friends set inside the room.

"She hasn't had hardly any sleep or food in the past 29 hours or more. She obviously didn't fall from a tree like you kids said and it seems she has escaped from someone as well," the doctor answered.

"Wait, what do you mean from someone?" Ash asked.

"She has rope burns on her hands," he stated, pointing to the pink lines around her hands, "the best thing for her now is to get rest." They nodded and the friends left the room with Johanna.

"I don't get it, why would she lie to us?" Ash asked.

"She might have thought we were a threat to her," Dawn stated.

"I don't think it wasn't that she didn't trust us, she seems to want to get away from here. She lied about several things, though we didn't exactly tell the truth ourselves," Brock told towards Dawn.

"I know there is not a Pokémon Center here, but she needed help," the girl replied. "

The best thing is to wait until she wakes up to find out entirely for sure," Johanna suggested.

* * *

"Have you pointed out the girl's location yet?" Cyrus yelled towards one of his grunts.

"Sir, we have but…she has gone almost 20 years into the past," the grunt replied. Cyrus was shocked and seemingly had no more words to stay just yet.

"Sir, we've got a call from Giovanni of Team Rocket. He is asking if we have seen his granddaughter," Mars told towards her boss.

Cyrus grinned and stated, "Tell him no." She nodded in cruel way and hung up the phone.

"I think once we get that Time Machine fixed within the next few days, we'll be able to get her. For now, let her enjoy her rest and peaceful times, while she can," Cyrus stated, relaxing in his chair.

* * *

_Okay, for those you have not read my fanfiction "Secrets of the Past," I suggest you might want to go and read it if you are confused. There will be some related elements and such from there, but overall you will not be confused if you don't. Short version:_

Giovanni is Ash's father. So, anyways stay tuned and thanks for those people who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	4. Hardships

_I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving. If you don't take a few minutes to be thankful for something, this can do anything with God, your family, your friends, and other such. Anyways, thanks for those who all have reviewed._

Two days had passed since Kelly had arrived in the past Sinnoh region and she had been asleep for most of the time. Now though, she was currently being released and she knew that the doctor had called the people who brought her in to let her know that she was being released.

Dawn had kindly went and bought Kelly some clothes. She now wore Capri pants and tennis shoes, with a blue muscle shirt (think of Dawn's shirt where it is pink, but a sky blue). It didn't really brother Kelly, since beggars' could not be choosers and she actually liked the outfit, but she almost refused to take the clothes from Dawn at first, but seeing how she needed new clothes, she took the offer.

Now, she was waiting on the doctor to finish filling out the last part of the paperwork and Kelly would be out officially, but she did not want the 'twerps' to arrive to stop her from heading anywhere. The doctor had officially released 'custody' over Kelly to Johanna, at the request of her daughter's friends so that maybe they could see what actually happened to Kelly.

"Ah, Miss Kelly," the doctor sounded at the door and Kelly grinned, as she knew he finally had the paperwork finished.

"Here is the paperwork and I hope I won't see you back here sick like that again," the doctor teased.

"Trust me, you won't see me," the girl replied, as she took the paperwork from his hand and turned to walk out the door, only as three familiar people appeared at the entrance to the room.

"Hi, Kelly!" Ash said cheerfully and Kelly wanted to fall over dead. There just went her chance to leave Twinleaf Town.

"Uh…hi? I thought you guys would have left by now?" Kelly asked.

"We decided to wait until you got released," Dawn replied.

The four people (along with Pikachu) walked from the hospital and Kelly felt questions somehow popping from the group without them even asking her questions.

* * *

The silence was killing the girl and she finally stated, "Oh wow, and look at the time. I cannot believe I'm late to heading towards Snow Point City," she finally stated, as she said in a rushed tone and went to wave good-bye but she was interrupted by Brock.

"What really happened to you?

This stopped the girl in her tracks and she sighed, knowing that the truth was going to be the far worst thing to ever tell.

"Like I said, I fell from that tree," she lied.

"I don't think that is what really happened," Ash remarked.

Annoyed by the questioning that she was probably going to face, Kelly yelled, "Why are you questioning me? I don't even know you. You guys just happened to come across me in the forest. I said thanks already for helping me, now I really must get going!"

None of the other three teenagers made a move to answer her or reply. Taking that as a note for them to leave her alone, she turned her back on them and started to walk off. It hurt to say what she just said, knowing in her heart that her very own father, even though a teenager, was alive and was here. She knew the longer she stayed around, the harder it would be to try and find a way to leave. Life wasn't fair for Kelly and it hadn't been in a long time.

"Wait! We didn't mean to upset you. We are just concerned," Dawn yelled out, chasing after Kelly. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned towards the group, holding back the tears that were trying to come out. Gosh, how she missed the peaceful times and how she wanted to learn more about this time, but she couldn't risk it.

"Look, I'm sorry…" she stated.

Ash finally asked, "Then tell us who is after you?" That hit where it really did hurt. When she was younger, her father always wanted to know what was bothering her or other things, such as her first time encountering with Team Rocket. That was such a great joy to explain. Knowing very well that Team Galactic of the future was looking for her,

Kelly explained, "I had a small run in with Team Galactic trying to take my Pichu for wanting to test their power of how a Pokémon evolves."

"Hey, isn't that the group that the guy has that Toxicroak?" Dawn asked, recalling back to the groups first encounter with Team Galactic and Brock's Crogunk ended up having the heck beat out of it.

"Yeah, it is. I battled it once," Kelly stated, answering her question. It was true, Saturn did have a Toxicroak and she had battled him with her own old Leafeon and it managed to defeat it. The thought of Leafeon though made Kelly think of how when she caught it as small Eevee and her first Pokémon she had caught. She gave a small glance towards the ground and Ash took note that.

"So, let's get something to eat?" He asked, which everyone nodded in agreement with, even though she wasn't that all hyped up, food was calling. Maybe some things never change?

"I cannot believe we've got a sprang by that new twerp," Jessie moaned as they set in the woods, as Team Rocket was simply just thinking about what had happened a few days back. James, meanwhile, kept thinking of that girl that had been with the twerp group when they blasted off. She looked a lot like the twerp (the twerp is Ash) and she even had a Pokémon of the same type almost, as Pichu evolves into Pikachu.

"Have we even seen that girl before?" James asked. Jessie thought back to how she somehow knew who they were without them even introducing themselves.

"Maybe she has encountered other Team Rocket members?"

"Now 'dat's gotta be the truth," Meowth simply replied. It was only explanation, right?

"Well, I think we've still got a chance to spring Pikachu once and for all!" Jessie thought up at the spur moment.

"Aw, Jess, I don't want to blast off just yet," James stated.

"What? You traitor!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah, me too." Meowth added in.

* * *

"Cyrus, we've finally managed to get a portal set up to go back to the past," Mars told her boss, as he had been sitting in his chair.

"That is very good. Now, get a group ready and we…" he was interrupted by the nearby phone going off again.

Somehow knowing who it was, he answered, "What Giovanni?"

Meanwhile, on the other line, set a rather familiar worried face to many people who were viewing the computer screen.

"Cyrus, I see you all are busy at work," Giovanni stated.

"Oh, I thought while we have control over much of the nearby regions, we were going to conquer Kanto while at it," Cyrus stated coldly back. Giovanni smirked, knowing that Team Galactic wasn't able to conquer the Kanto region. Team Rocket didn't allow their home region to taken over by crazed idiots.

"Actually, I noticed the other day when I called, Mars hung up the phone. Tell me, have you seen my granddaughter?" The boss got straight to the point, pretending to be cool about everything though, he was very worried.

"How many times are you going to ask, why would we be interested in a stupid child? Of course not." Cyrus replied, lying. Giovanni knew easily that he was lying, but he couldn't play the deck of cards if hadn't captured her…yet. That was the worst fear in his mind.

"I figured you all might, since you all have already come after her before and also have claimed the life of her father," The boss remarked back.

"Look, Giovanni, I think you need to learn your place. We had nothing to do with the loss of that brat's father. I'll just warn you, if we ever catch her coming back into the Sinnoh region again, we will gladly let her visit her father though," Cyrus replied coldly.

"You go ahead and try that and you'll Team Rocket to come after you, considering your power of the Johto region isn't very strong itself," Giovanni stated, cutting off his line of the phone.

Cyrus stared at where the line had just been and knew Giovanni was not afraid to take back the Johto region and they could not afford that at the current time. They needed to get the annoying brat as soon as possible. As for the boss who had originally called, Giovanni was concerned. He had told Kelly not to go the area of Team Galactic's control in the Sinnoh region, only to retrieve the small family album.

Though, he had made a mistake by not having any Team Rocket members go with her or that other such. He knew very well that something bad was coming.

He looked towards Rick, a fellow and good long time friend he had in Team Rocket, "Rick, I want you to go and take several members and search around Pallet Town and see if my granddaughter has arrived there to that abounded house of Delia's."

Rick nodded and left the room.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	5. Team Galactic x2

"And lunch is served!" Brock stated cheerfully as the passed out lunch and Ash stated, "I think we should feed the Pokémon now."

"Good idea, come on out, everyone!" Dawn said, agreeing as she released her Pokémon, as Brock and Ash did the same.

Kelly was rather amazed at how many Pokémon there were. Not like she hadn't seen a group of Pokémon before, she didn't have her own team of Pokémon. She gave a rather saddened look on her face, as she stared at everyone's Pokémon, each reminding her of her old team.

"Hey, Kelly, what is wrong?" Brock asked, as she noticed Kelly staring off in into the distance. Her face seemed so distant all of a sudden. The oldest teenager could almost thought he could feel a rush of emotions coming from the girl.

"Oh nothing, just thinking some random thoughts. So, Pichu, come on out," she stated, dodging the question and calling out her Pokémon.

"Pichu!" The small Pokémon said cheerfully as it walked up to a bowl that had Pokémon food near Pikachu and began to eat cheerfully.

"Wait, you only have one Pokémon?!" Dawn asked, completely shocked.

"The only one with me now, yes. My others are…with people training," Kelly lied. That was probably one of the worst lies Kelly had ever come up with. Even worse than when she told her grandfather that she was once going to be a Pokémon Master at the age of nine and he would support her financially so she could do it.

"Why don't you train them yourself?" Ash asked taking note yet again Kelly was hiding something.

"Because they got taken away because I wasn't supposed to start out on another Pokémon journey," she answered Ash.

"Then I guess your parents must be worried sick," Brock stated. That made Kelly's stomach do flips all of a sudden, it that was even possible.

"Yeah…sure. They know I'm on a journey, they just didn't want me to go, like my grandfather," Kelly replied, being halfway truthful. "So, let's eat!" She stated cheerfully, as everyone grinned and nodded.

She tasted Brock's food and memories flooded through her mind. It was as good as she had always remembered it; though it somehow amazed her that she couldn't ever forget the taste of his cooking. Sighing, she knew that it wasn't around in the future and she decided not to take this meal for granted,

"Wow, Brock. You are such an amazing cook! Make sure you never quit being a good cook!"

Brock seemed to give a very thankful look and he said, "It isn't much, but I'm glad you like it."

Kelly nodded in return and continued to eat.

x-x

"Let's go, people. Now, Jupiter, where is the girl's energy radiating from?" Cyrus asked one of his commanders, as they stood in front of the portal that was going to take them to the past.

"Twinleaf Town," he answered. "I think I have the perfect plan. Set the course to the past Team Galactic group that is at Lake Verity. I think we can help our past selves find a very good use," he stated, as he, the commanders, and several grunts walked through the time portal.

x-x

Night had fallen over Twinleaf Town, as the group had settled down at Dawn's house, including Kelly. She and Dawn were staying in Dawn's room, while Brock and Ash stayed in a room across the hall. It was very late at night and everyone (including the Pokémon) was happily sleeping.

Kelly was actually enjoying the night. It was peaceful and quiet. Though the girl dreaded the morning, she would be waking up in the morning to tell everyone that she had received a call that she had to go. She would need to get out of here. The problem was, how did Celebi pick this time period to the convenient one to drop her off in?

_Creak!_

This house was so familiar to Kelly; she didn't have problems going to sleep. She drifted off into a wonderful sleep, for the first time in what felt like years.

x-x

The ground began to shake and items began to fall off the shelves in Dawn's room. Kelly quickly woke first, as did the rest of the house a few seconds later. Memories flooded Kelly's head, as she felt this earthquake was not natural at all.

She had experienced two of these before; each time was when the "space aliens" had blown up two of Sinnoh's legendary lakes.

Panicked, she heard Dawn screaming as with the rest of the house and suddenly, struggled her way through the dark and the moving house, looking for her clothes.

Then as she finally reached them, the earthquake stopped. Lights turned on from the hallway and Brock, Ash, and Johanna were at entrance to Dawn's door, as they opened the door, they saw Dawn still shaking, but recovering herself. Meanwhile, Kelly was on the floor near her clothes.

"Are you children all okay?" Johanna asked, as she turned on the light to Dawn's room. Everyone nodded, just as the questions began to pop into everyone's mind.

"Was that an earthquake just now?" Dawn finally managed to ask once.

"I think so," Brock said, very concerned. Kelly could tell it was not a natural earthquake, but it did not mean she needed to be so panic. She

Trying to find a way to get dressed, Kelly stated, "Excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed. I don't think I'll be able to sleep now because of that."

She walked out of the room with her clothes as everyone nodded. Heading to the bathroom, she closed the door and looked out the window. She was very worried at the sight she saw. The nearby houses had collapsed in and officers were coming and knocking on each house door, asking every to go to the hospital, due to an emergency meeting.

Quickly changing and fixing her hair, she ran out of the room and saw the family and friends still in Dawn's room, "Quick, get dressed. I looked out the window and people are being asked to report to the hospital."

There was a knock on the door downstairs and Johanna went to answer the door, as Officer Jenny told Johanna exactly what Kelly just told them, they need to leave the house and report to the hospital. Everyone quickly got changed and grabbed their stuff.

x-x

Nearby at Lake Verity, Team Galactic was looking on at their future selves. Cyrus has come back into time and helped set off a bomb that blew up half of the nearby forest, causing the earthquake. Everything had been told of what was going to happen in the future and how they needed their past selves help. Of course, Cyrus had also brought a memory easier with him, to erase their minds after they had found the girl, so the future wouldn't change dramatically

The plan was set, in motion as the police would be requiring all trainers to report to their parents. Though, Kelly wouldn't have anyone to report to and that would be where younger Cyrus came into play.

He would come into town and say he needed to pick up his daughter and they were heading out of town. The much older Cyrus grinned and watched in the distance, as the younger Cyrus approached into town.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Officer Jenny was requiring all young trainers to call and report to their families that were alright and other such. Ash and Brock had already done so and Dawn as fine, since she was with her mother.

Kelly was very nervous about this and when she was approached by Officer Jenny, she stated, "Kelly, it is your turn to call home."

Kelly knew this wasn't possible and stated, "My parents are currently are on vacation, ma'am."

"Oh really? Then why don't you call your grandfather?" Ash stated rather dumbly, as Kelly gave him a death glare. Little did he know the truth…Kelly was tempted to tell him to call his own HAD to bring up Giovanni, didn't he?

"Look, please call your grandfather then, please," Jenny stated, as she pointed to the phone. Nodding and knowing the group was watching her, Kelly walked to the phone and before she was about to call, a familiar face was walking into the hospital.

Cyrus, though a much younger version of him and she finally realized somewhat was happening. She quickly phoned Dawn's house and knew the number, as it had always been the same in the no one answered, she was allowed to leave a video message.

"Look, everyone, what I'm about to tell you is the truth. This is why I have been in a hurry to leave you guys. Team Galactic is responsible for that explosion. Just trust me, because I know you all do. I've lied about who I am because of this reason. They've been after me since before I arrived here. I just have to go because one is coming now. Please don't worry about me, but STOP Team Galactic from stealing anyone's Pokémon…"

"Kelly! Look who it is! Your dad is here!" Officer Jenny shouted and Kelly quickly turned off the phone. The group and the younger Cyrus came walking up beside the group.

"Ah, Kelly, there you are, I've been worried sick!" He faked, so easily that everyone fell for it, except the girl.

"Oh really? I thought you were all on vacation." Kelly stated slyly, but somehow Ash felt concerned about this sudden arrival of Kelly's 'father.' How did he know to come to Twinleaf Town? Maybe Ash was being over curious.

"No, we were on our way to come get you when we heard you had been sick," the younger Cyrus stated and turned to Officer Jenny.

"May I take my daughter now? We've got to get her to see her mother. She is worried sick about her."

"Sure," Jenny stated.

Kelly panicked on her insides and stated, "Can't I stay?"

Cyrus gave a glare and stated, "Say goodbye and lets go, now."

Knowing Jenny would make her go with her 'father' she turned towards the group and stated, with a very pale look on her face, "Goodbye everyone thanks so much for everything." C

yrus nodded in an act in favor of what she said and said, "Let's go."

"R-Right…" Kelly managed to choke out, as they both walked from the hospital, the group staring at her back the entire time. Everyone noticed something very was very weird about Kelly's goodbye. She seemed so distressed all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, as soon as Kelly and the younger Cyrus got out of the front door and a distance down the road, Kelly somehow was sensing aura of nearby Pokémon. She was ignoring it and quickly looked back at the younger Cyrus, praying other Team Galactic members weren't nearby. She started to run ahead on the nearby road and was some distance ahead of the younger Cyrus.

She slowed her running so she could catch her breath and smirked, "Idiot."

"Use Physic, Arba!" A voice shouted, as Kelly felt herself lifted off the ground by a Pokémon's move.

"W-What?!" She said, panicked, trying to break the attack, but with physic, she knew she could not.

Looking in the direction that the voice came from, was the much older Cyrus, while he smirked, "I think we just found the idiot."

x-x

Chapter revised February 5, 2013.


	6. The Raining Delays

Things never seem to go fair, mainly thanks to Celebi you wind up in the past or the fact you aer are born with a gift that you don't even want and you can blame your dead parent on it? Kelly couldn't really think of a better way to put herself.

These past two days were probably the best that she had since she was younger, but she knew Team Galactic would catch up eventually. She just hoped it didn't happen so soon. Bah, quit complaining. Just calm down and figure a way out, she thought to herself.

"Hey, did you like the time travel? It was so much fun!" Kelly finally said sarcastically, breaking what felt like a long silence between her and Cyrus, as well as the hiding Team Galactic members. "

Ketchum, shut up already," Mars yelled annoyed.

"Is poor Miss Mars annoyed of me already?!" Kelly taunted. Even though that was going into a very dangerous game insulting, it at least made the girl feel better for a few seconds, which was until she felt the psychic attack let loose of her and she fell down.

"Now, give us this so called early universe you told us about," the younger Cyrus stated. The older Cyrus rolled his eyes and pushed a button on a remote, making a blinding flash of light towards the present grunts and other such.

Kelly watched as the grunts on both sides were still covering their eyes as she thought of using this chance to make an escape.

Quickly feeling Pichu's PokeBall on her belt, she noticed it was not there. Looking again, she searched all of her pockets and then she realized what had happened. During that physic move, Cyrus must have obtained it.

She was not going to go anywhere without it. As the older Cyrus was laughing now that the memories of the present grunts of Team Galactic were erased and they were confused now, Kelly noticed Pichu's PokeBall near Cyrus' Abra.

Trying to sneak over to it behind Cyrus, she was suddenly grabbed by the back of her shirt. Looking to see who it was, it was Mars.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"I was thinking of getting you're a new brain," she smarted off and stomped on her foot. Unable to keep her grip on Kelly's shirt, she picked up her foot.

Cyrus though had already taken note of this and taunted holding up Pichu's PokeBall yet again. Angered by the thought of them having her last Pokémon, Kelly ran straight towards Cyrus, her fist ready to punch the leader.

"Abra, Physic!" He commanded, this time as a battle move and that familiar floating felling picked the girl off of her feet.

"Let me go!" She demanded though Abra lifted the girl higher of the ground and suddenly quit using the attack, dropping Kelly full force into the ground as if was a Pokémon battle. The girl screamed when she slammed into the ground and her body ached with pain almost everywhere. She went to force herself to stand up, when her legs gave from underneath her.

"One thing your father never taught you were manners, Ketchum," Cyrus taunted, "Come on, time to head back to the future."

"His manners taught me to never let you win…" the girl muttered out, as she finally stood back up. It was slightly weird to reply with that statement, considering her father never really taught her manners at times. It was more so her mother than anybody else.

Focusing on the aura she could feel coming from Abra, she tried to focus her energy on it and it almost clicked into Abra's mind, until something was seemingly blocking the connection.

"Oh? Aura has no effect on present Pokémon unless they can feel the aura themselves. Abra, psychic once more!" Cyrus commanded, as the same move was used twice, which was semi true. Aura could be used to Pokémon if the trainer had not found a way to intervene on aura.

This time after Kelly slammed into the ground, she did not move, as she had fallen unconscious. "

Thank you for shutting her up," Mars stated, walking over to the unconscious girl and standing above her.

Cyrus gave Mars a cold look, "If you had any problems with her, take care of it on your own time. Now carry her."

"What?! Me carry that kid?" Mars shouted, only as several grunts laughed at one of their commanders.

Mars looked toward one of the grunts and one of them easily picked up the girl. The portal reopened in front of the group, as they went forward to back into the future, rain poured down and thunder roared. The portal vanished instantly.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked Jupiter.

"I think the energy from the storm has ruined the portal. We'll have to wait until it stops," she answered.

Nodding, Cyrus looked off and nodded, as he stated, "To that empty house for now."

x-x

Nearby was an empty house hadn't been used in years that the future Team Galactic walked into it, as the present group snapped out of what happened and walked off back to their HQ, confused as to why they were near Twinleaf Town.

Meanwhile, in the empty house, there was abounded furniture and other such. Looking at a nearby small room, there was several blankets and other such that they pulled out. The grunt carrying Kelly dropped her on the floor and it shook her awake, as the pain game from almost every bone in her body. She looked at a nearby window and saw rain was pouring down.

The girl grinned, despite what had happened earlier. Looking at where she was at, she noticed what appeared to be an abounded house.

Though, the joy quickly left her as she saw Team Galactic grunts and other such. Cyrus walked from the room with the old rugged blankets and noticed Kelly had woken up, as he motioned for a nearby grunt to grab her.

She was not even standing up and the grunt forced her to stand up, which she flinched in pain. As Cyrus searched the closet, he found what appeared to an old mining kit.

Opening it, not to his surprise was some ropes.

Tossing them to another grunt, he stated, "Tie her up so we don't have to end up searching for her after the rain ends. Somehow she always manages to escape."

Finding an old chair, the grunt that had Kelly forced to sit down, rather rudely and made her flinch more.

"Quit pushing!" She snapped, only as she got a warning look from a familiar Abra. It really did not like Kelly and she did not like it, and feeling the vibes from it, she decided to not make it anymore mad.

x-x

Meanwhile, at the nearby hospital, people were finally allowed to head back to their houses and other such if they weren't severely damaged from the earthquake that occurred several hours earlier. It was late in the night and the twerps along with Johanna walked back to Dawn's house.

Ash was still majorly concerned about Kelly and how out of the bloom her 'father' suddenly showed up. The girl didn't even look like the man who claimed to be her father. Plus, Kelly's reaction when she had to say goodbye gave off signals, but Ash kept telling himself there was nothing to worry about.

As the group walked into the house, Johanna noticed a red light beeping near their phone and said, "That is weird. Someone called this late?"

Johanna pushed the button to see who called and viewed to see who called. On the screen appeared Kelly, which surprised the woman.

"Hey, look at this…" she told towards the group and they appeared near the screen.

"Kelly used that phone call to call here?" Dawn asked, confused. Dawn pushed the button as Kelly appeared on the screen and the message that she had sent earlier played back to people.

After the message ended, Ash finally said, "That guy who came as Kelly's father was from Team Galactic! How could we be such idiots?" His fist was clenched in anger.

"Ash, calm down. I'll call Officer Jenny and you children go out and look for her. It will be dangerous though," Johanna stated.

x-x

Chapter revised February 5, 2013.


	7. Mission: Rescue Kelly

Long time no update, eh? Well these times come and they go. I really should have updated this one after "Secrets of the Past" but no such luck as has given me the energy to want to update this fanfiction due to lack of ideas, until I got to rereading some of the reviews left on chapter three and maybe this sudden plot twist will make the future of Sinnoh more…nice? :P

Oh and Grandma Cathy is just a fan made character and is probably like an old friendly lady from the world of Pokemon. I focused more of this chapter on the main characters and less entirely on Kelly, as I feel I need to develop the other characters more. I also decided to give Jessie, James, and Meowth a little fun chasing after Team Galactic and the twerps. Hopefully all of those grunts that Team Galactic has won't send the trio blasting off with their Zubats.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Brock dashed out of hospital and ran to the area that the explosion had occurred, but there was no sign of anyone being there except fire crews. While the rain continued to pour, they knew that once it stopped they lost all chances of finding Kelly and the rain pattered down lightly now.

Dawn stopped running as she said, "Wait, Ash…I wonder if Team Galactic couldn't get out of town, with all of this raining, I bet they may have taken shelter at where Grandma Cathy used to live."

Ash continued on thinking for a second before replying, "Alright, we can check that house out, but we need to hurry. Lead the way then, Dawn." Dawn nodded and ran in the lead towards the direction where the old lady once lived.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket lurked off in the in the bushes, watching the twerps run ahead. They seemed to have been following the group around, after seeing a rather shocking sight at the lake, as they saw Team Galactic members heading back to their vehicles.

"I must say, the twerps are determined to find that twerpie," Meowth said.

"Normally, I'd say Meowth is overlooking the state of things, but if anyone is going to take that Pikachu or the twerpie's Pichu, it will be us. Also, we're the only team that gets to harass the twerps!" James said. Jessie simply nodded and they all look at each other, as they chased after the twerps to follow Team Galactic.

* * *

Giovanni stood overlooking a family album that few on Team Rocket knew he had. He had a glass of wine, as he seemed to be continuously drinking ever since his granddaughter went missing. The family album was put together by Kelly when she was younger and though the images had few of him, he glanced over it.

First was the image of Delia, Kelly's grandmother and she was still young and alive in the photo, with a picture of Ash as a young kid. While he missed out on Ash's childhood the most, he had already seen the photos that were important to Kelly the most, as they were behind all of the photos of after both of Kelly's parents and Delia were dead.

There was a single page that was made after Kelly started living in the Kanto region. He seemingly gave a small smile; as if his pride would not him laugh at the images. One photo contained where Kelly still had her team of Pokemon and all of them lazily sleeping outside of the Team Rocket Headquarters.

Giovanni recalled that he hounded the girl continuously after that. Then, the memory still fresh on his mind was the photo that Kelly took with Giovanni eating a sandwich, his mouth wide open and Rick in the background, who helped plan the idea with Kelly taking a photo of Giovanni eating, him laughing. Though there were several photos that had crazy or rather strange times that often got his granddaughter in trouble, the one that stood out the most to him was the photo of him and Giovanni.

In the image, Kelly was smiling sweetly and Giovanni had an annoyed look on his face. It was taken no more than a year ago, after Kelly lost all of her Pokemon except the Pichu of hers. Giovanni looked up from the album when he noticed Rick enter the room.

"Sir, there was no sign of Kelly in any areas of Kanto," Rick said, as he did not want to feed the bad news to Giovanni. Giovanni sighed and nodded, as he took in the news with a heavy heart.

"Rick, I never told you entirely why Team Galactic is after her, did I?" Giovanni stated out of know where. Rick already knew, as did half of Team Rocket.

"No sir, you actually told me. I think that I and my team are going to go search through Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region to try and find the girl," Rick stated.

"Don't bother, it is too dangerous to risk any one going to over there yet," the boss stated.

* * *

Cyrus grinned as they exited the left the old house that the group took shelter in the rain, as it had completely stopped the light pour it had been doing minutes ago. Kelly was sadly standing next to Mars and Cyrus' Abra, who seemed even more bored than ever. Mars loathed not having the chance to finish what Kelly had started earlier. The girl used this to her advantage to simply ignore all of Mars' dirty looks and such, while still keeping an eye on Abra, as she did not want to set it off. The physic move that it had was stronger than what normal physic moves Kelly had seen in battle or other methods.

"Saturn, set up the portal before it starts raining again," Cyrus commanded and Saturn gave an annoyed look, but started pushing buttons on the 'arm bracelet' he had, which would be setting up the portal for the trip back to the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twerps started approaching the house that Dawn mentioned, as to their surprise that they saw Team Galactic, but much older looking than the ones they had encountered in the past. They remained hiding behind the bushes, where along the way Team Rocket met up with the twerps and explained they had business to finish with Team Galactic. Kelly suddenly felt something that seemed familiar, as she realized someone with a strong use of aura was nearby and she already knew whose aura it was, even if Ash didn't know how to control it entirely, as she knew the others needed to leave. Connecting her and Ash's aura, she seemed to start up a chat with him.

'_Ash, listen this is Kelly. I'm communicating to you by the power of your aura. Listen, if I can feel you being here, I have no doubts that Team Galactic's technology will be able to pick up the aura you have. Get out of here now!_'

'_Wait, you know about aura? No, we won't be leaving. We need to rescue from Team Galactic, Kelly._'

'_Quit being so stubborn! Listen if Mars' bracelet picks up on me communicating to you through aura, they'll know you are here! The reason why you need to leave is I cannot risk them coming after you for the power of aura either!_'

Before Ash could reply, a beeping noise came from Mars' bracelet and Mars and Cyrus shot a glance towards Kelly. "What are you using aura for, girl?" Mars demanded, as the girl gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not using it for anything. Your scanner must be broken or…" she quickly shut her mouth as Mars grabbed hold of her shirt and Kelly clasped her hands on Mars' strength, but strangely enough the commander had more strength than she thought and Kelly's own strength wasn't proving to rival the commander's either.

Cyrus smirked and stated, "It appears that Kelly's aura is not the only one among our presence here right now." By now, Team Rocket and the twerps behind the bushes quickly caught on and Ash suddenly realized what Kelly meant for them to run.

"Get out here, now!" Ash demanded, as he pointed towards town.

"Ash, we can't..." Dawn was cut short by Brock, who grabbed her hand and understood what Ash was meaning and nodded at him. Meanwhile, Team Rocket stared at the twerps in confusion.

"Wait, what is the twerp meaning?" Jessie asked.

"I know I can hardly trust you three, but you need to go with Dawn and Brock and get help. They know we are here and if I separate from the group, I can hopefully stall them. I want you to take Pikachu and my other Pokemon. I don't want them getting caught in the middle…" Ash answered and Jessie looked at James and Meowth. Pikachu had a worried look, but nodded and jumped into Dawn's hands and Ash handed his belt of PokeBalls to Brock.

"I guess the twerp as a point," James stated and they nodded, following behind Brock who was forcefully dragging Dawn away, as they took off in the distance towards Twinleaf Town.

Meanwhile, Mars seemed to be annoyed greatly as Kelly seemingly refused to tell her what was happening. Cyrus had commanded the grunts to search the nearby area, as Saturn was still setting up the portal. Now it just Cyrus, Mars, and Cyrus's Abra that were standing near Kelly and Ash used this has his chance to move closer to get closer and find a way to distract the Abra long enough for Kelly to meet up with Ash.

"I'm tired of these childish games," Mars finally yelled, slapping Kelly straight across the face. The girl gripped her face in pain, as she looked at the commander straight in the eye. Cyrus had an annoyed look on his face, as Kelly kept refusing to say anything, even after getting slapped by Mars. He had never quite seen a girl that was as stubborn as this. He finally got annoyed and held Pichu's PokeBall in his hand. Kelly's attention turned towards Cyrus, as she gave off a glare. He grinned bigger as tossed the PokeBall towards Kelly and she caught it.

"Let's solve the aura issue the fair way. A Pokemon battle between you and me, if I win, you tell us what else what was using aura. If you win, we'll simply drop the matter and head back to the future," Cyrus stated. Ash watched in surprise at the sudden development, as he knew during the battle would be the best chance for a chance to get in and help Kelly escape.

"I guess I don't really have a choice either way. Pichu, I choose you!" Kelly stated, as her small yet spirited Pokemon came from its PokeBall. Cyrus looked toward Abra and it walked in front of Cyrus, waiting for battle.

* * *

"First move, Ketchum," Cyrus stated, which called Ash's attention towards what Cyrus said. Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but he continued to focus on the battle. Kelly already knew what Ash was planning, as if she had been expecting it from the beginning. She also knew Abra could take down Pichu with the physic move easily. Her best bet might be Thunder, if she could make Pichu put all of its energy into that one attack, it would do great damage to Cyrus, Abra, and hopefully Mars, who was standing next to Cyrus.

"Pichu, use Thunder max power!" Kelly yelled, as Pichu launched the attack into the air. As the attack finished and Kelly quickly recalled Pichu into its PokeBall, as Ash came from his hiding spot.

"Kelly, let's go!" Ash stated, as he grabbed Kelly's hand and she nodded, as they started running towards the area Ash used to sneak near the battle. Only as they both suddenly felt themselves being lifted up into the air.

"W-What is this?!" Ash yelled, as Kelly seemed even more panicked, as he struggled to keep his grip on Kelly's hand.

"Abra's physic," Kelly answered, as the smoke cleared from where Pichu launched the attack towards Cyrus. To her shock, no one even seemed hurt. "I don't get it! Pichu hit them straight on!"

"There is an ability called protect, dear. This is a most interesting development," Cyrus laughed, as he looked at Ash. "It appears I was going for the daughter and managed to get the father…"

* * *

_Dun dun dun...I personally don't like physic moves, so I made Kelly and Abra dislike each other. :P Anyways, please review._


	8. Enter: Future

_Let me see, I don't own Pokemon and etc…so hopefully you get the idea. By the way, I have a reason for Ash leaving behind his Pokemon and Pikachu for reasons that will be explained later in the story._

* * *

"Cyrus, let him go! He is not part of any of this!" Kelly pleaded, as they continued to hover above the ground with Abra's physic.

"It seems the brat has a soft side after all," Mars smirked. By now, the grunts had finally made their way back around near their commanders and boss, as Cyrus seemed to have a satisfied look upon his face. As while, Saturn finally set his portal up. Abra dropped Ash and Kelly and Ash landed on top of Kelly, who felt like a ton of bricks landed on her back. Mars grabbed Kelly by the back of the shirt and Ash went to lung after Mars, only as he was grabbed by several of the grunts.

"Let go of me!" Ash yelled, as Cyrus laughed at the entire scene, while Kelly continuously tried to break Mars' grip on her, only as the commander grabbed the girl's arms and painfully twisted it behind her back, making Kelly scream in pain. Mars pushed a button on her glove and a pair of "handcuffs" clipped themselves to the girl's hands. Annoyed and angry, Mars pushed Kelly to the ground and kicked her in the stomach, as Kelly coughed and struggled for breath. Mars simply grinned at her 'work' as she felt much better.

"Kelly!" Ash yelled, as he tried to kick and swing his fists at the grunts.

"This is all to swell. Before anything happens, we need to get through that portal," Cyrus stated, as he noticed Ash struggling against the grunts still. Annoyed, he stated, "Let the boy go for a second." Ash quickly ran towards Kelly, who still was coughing and panting for breath.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Ash asked, as he kneeled by her.

"I-I'll be fine…" she said between coughs. Ash nodded and Cyrus looked at the scene, as if annoyed by the emotion that suddenly seemed to feel the air. Ash then turned and looked at Mars, giving a glare.

"What did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"Personal pleasure, as that brat never shuts up," she simply answered, as she grabbed Kelly and forced the girl to stand again, who was still panting slightly and still in pain. Ash noticed the portal that Saturn had set up, wondering if this was why Team Galactic chased after Kelly.

"Boss, the portal is done. We need to go before the police come and do something about that boy," Saturn stated and Cyrus nodded, seemingly as in thought while looking at Ash, whose attention turned back on Kelly.

"I have a much better idea. Bring him with us. He is the girl's blood, such he also has the power of aura. Bring him along, now," Cyrus stated, as he looked over at Kelly, who had her face hidden from view of everyone, even that of Ash. Mars rolled her eyes and pushed Kelly towards Cyrus, who took hold of the girl and then she looked at Ash. Ash though, backed away from Mars forgetting that the grunts were behind him and grabbed the boy, as their strength proved to still counter Ash's and she pushed the button, as the "handcuffs" clipped themselves to Ash's hands as well. Then, within a matter of seconds, they time traveling villains were leading the two children into the portal that they created.

* * *

When Kelly looked around her surroundings, she finally realized that they were back in the future, her own time. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to fall, though she somehow already knew this fate was coming for her, not for her father. Ash, meanwhile, took notice that it appeared they were in some sort of building and it seemed very simple that it was the headquarters of Team Galactic.

After several minutes, Cyrus took his seat in the room they were in as Ash had been forced to sit in a chair nearby and Kelly was still being held by Mars. Ash seemed confused yet angry at the same time and Kelly already knew what was happening, as she had what appeared to be a fear that seemed to be realized. Cyrus simply for now pretended that Ash wasn't even there, as he looked at Kelly.

"Ah, Kelly, I must say that your bringing to the past was not your fault, though the behavior you showed is not acceptable, not talking when a commander answered a question," Cyrus began, as he said between small chuckles.

"I'm not going to answer to you…" she stated, as Ash noticed Kelly was shaking, as if in anger. As she finally lifted her face up for him to see, she was red in the face with anger and fear. Mars laughed at the girl's face and gripped tightly on the girl's shoulder.

* * *

"Listen dear; while this small procedure is not going to kill you, though I was against using it, I think it is best for both of you children to learn not to undermine the rule of Team Galactic. I've let the boy slide as he does not know much about us…yet. As for your, Kelly, you see this device," Cyrus stated, pointing to what appeared to be a small remote. "That device was a little something I came up with to help us locate you but also a nice feature was added. As it searches for the aura you program it to look for, it can cause great pain to the one the device is looking for. Instead of me testing it, I promised Mars to let deal with you on in her free time and it appears that since you both use auras, this will be a good lesson for both. Mars, if you would be willing to show a small test of this device," Cyrus finished, a huge grin on his face.

Mars grinned and let go of Kelly, as Saturn took hold of the girl. Ash suddenly started panicking he finally realized they were going to test a device on Kelly, as he looked at her; she seemingly had a look of fear on it. He could not place if it was the idea of the device or Mars being the one to decide the testing. Mars took the remote device and held it up, as the device was already set for looking for Kelly's aura; she noticed a button and pushed it.

Kelly suddenly felt her body feel like it was being stabbed from twenty different spots, as she the pain was so painful, she couldn't find herself to scream. Mars then let go up the button, as Kelly would have slumped to the floor if it hadn't been for Saturn holding the girl up.

"Kelly!" He yelled, as her head slumped towards the ground, as she shivered in pain and panted heavily. Cyrus seemingly enjoyed the scene as he stood up and took the remote from Mars, as Cyrus pushed the button and Kelly once again felt the familiar pain, as Cyrus held the button for what seemed like hours were within a matter of seconds. The girl began to scream uncontrollably.

"Stop it! You are killing her!" Ash yelled again, as Cyrus let off the button and by now, the girl's vision blurred and she struggled to keep conscious, as Saturn struggled to keep the girl up by holding her. Cyrus grinned and looked off at Ash.

"For now, take those two to a room for now," Cyrus demanded, as grunts picked Kelly up, as she miserably tried to walk and several grunts walked Ash as well.

* * *

_I know this seems to be bit strange for a Pokemon story and some of the characters seem OOC, part of the reason if Cyrus really wants to be a god, he is going to take whatever measures it means. Anyways, please review? :D_


	9. Recollection

Let me see…I do not own Pokemon, which is pretty obvious. This story takes places during season eleven of Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl. Any events that take place after that do not count towards this story. Please note that this story focuses more on the video games and a manga version of Cyrus. Not his anime counterpart that I have no idea if he lived when he pulled that stunt. I only own Rick (fan made Team Rocket member) and Kelly.

A/N: Long time no update…almost a year eh? I think some fanfiction authors get a little angry (and even nervous) when they receive messages warning them to update fanfiction or die…I think…normally the death threats don't scare me…but I have been making sure I keep all Pokemon merchandise put away. That way, no one can tell it is me…a fan girl of Generation I and Generation IV in Pokemon.

Well, I will EVENTUALLY go back and edit the earlier chapters and space the wording. However, _Secrets of the Past_ and my older fanfiction are on the top of my list to do edit (and get done). Though, I decided to update this one while I'm in the mood to write on it. Don't worry, I will finish this fanfiction and if many of you read my first one,_ Sailor Moon Inu-Yasha_, it took me almost two years to finish it (not even mentioning about editing it). I even put my Inu-Yasha fanfiction on hold to update this one…so please enjoy it! All reviewers, I will begin to reply to your reviews at the END of the chapter. ^_^; Thanks for reading and putting up with the lack of updates, but please bare with me…I am human and we all make mistakes.

I also have a new goal with each of my fanfiction…try to make the chapters around 2,000 words each (not including author notes/disclaimers). This also has a deal with why it takes me a while to update some of my fanfiction because I am making the chapters almost more than 3,000 words at times.

Quick Facts:  
-Kelly's mother has not been revealed and this will not happen until the end of the story.  
-While this is a "sequel" of sorts compared to _Secrets of the Past_ (my first Pokemon fanfiction) which took placed in the Kanto region, while this story takes place in the Sinnoh and Kanto regions mostly. Mainly, this story focuses on Generation I (aka Giovanni and Team Rocket) with Generation IV (Cyrus and Team Galactic). However, you do not have to read that fanfiction to understand this one.  
-Events from Generation I and II games will be used, along with events from Generation IV.  
-Team Aqua and Team Magma, the "villains" of Generation III, have disbanded by the future time in this story. Why? I personally didn't like Generation III's villains and such; they will not play any part in this story. They "could" be referenced, however.  
-Even though a Generation V has been confirmed with the introduction of two new Pokemon from that generation, this story will NOT contain any thing from it.  
-Ash in the future is dead, if you haven't taken the hints from Kelly living with Giovanni (and Team Rocket) in the future.  
-I have modified the use of aura a bit, simply because we do not KNOW everything that it can do. Kelly has had some practice using hers, while Ash has chosen not to do so. Also, there could be a reference as Ash as "The Chosen One" could come into play later in the story…but I do not know.

---

Someone could say that Cyrus was suffering from a disorder that caused him to think he could be the "God" of the world. He was close to achieving his goal and finally throwing that annoying Giovanni off his control in the Kanto region easily. Of course, he thought now that he had Kelly and now her father, a teenager of the same age, he could achieve the ability to control aura. The big problem didn't really come in that Giovanni still held his 'throne' in the Kanto region, but it was rather he didn't think the possibilities of time travel and how it could change the future. Kelly knew how to control her ability of aura better than Ash, but that also meant that if Ash wasn't returned to the past…Kelly wouldn't exist.

---

"You are my what…!?" Ash's voice boomed, as Kelly's face was slightly red - whether she was embarrassed telling him this or rather the look on Ash's face, the thought of the simple minded teenager having a daughter in the future, she'd never know- but Ash being so simple minded he at first thought Cyrus' was pulling his leg when he mentioned it earlier. "But how…?"

That question made Kelly's face turn red even more and despite the situation they were in, she couldn't help it. She should be dreading what could become of herself entirely now that she told Ash (rather confirmed what Cyrus has mentioned).

"Yeah, uh…I cannot answer that question…" Kelly trailed off, now trying to hide a smirk on her face. Small memories flooded her mind as she couldn't help but remember how clueless her father could be. He obtained those traits long after he grew into an adult. Part of that reason, Kelly wondered neither how he ever had met her mother in the first place…nor could she say who her mother was yet either.

"Talk about strange," Ash replied gruffly and crossed his arms, as if lost in thought.

Sighing, Kelly stated, "Ash, we have a family reunion later…we need to find a way to keep that device Cyrus developed away from us and secondly, figure out a way to get out of here…"

Oddly enough, Ash couldn't help but smirk, "No 'Dad?'" Kelly sweat dropped and looked over at him.

"It is CRAZY enough that my father is 13…not to mention how crazy it was getting to meet you in the past with Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock," she started, "I will NOT call you that. It would be too weird." _It would also mean those old feelings that I hoped I could keep buried would come back faster and I don't need that…not now, not ever._

"Okay…so let us focus on how to get out here then?" Ash nervously chucked, thought a glint of humor still remained on his face.

---

Oh how Rick would love for Giovanni to quit sulking (and lay off the wine a bit as well) and order a rescue mission. Then again, having been a Team Rocket member for over 20 years, he knew that better than that. The last few years had been the best that he was so glad that he been a part of since his partner died – rather the girl he had been wanting to marry since he joined the organization- since Ash Ketchum was almost the same age as Kelly. That young girl had completely changed Giovanni and even Delia, the wonderful grandmother who slapped Giovanni shortly after Christy had been killed (his partner) for endangering Ash.

Rick enjoyed the cheerfulness that Kelly had introduced despite her own sad past and unknowingly, caused Team Rocket to not necessarily be 'evil' anymore, but rather the hope that kept the Kanto region from falling under Team Galactic's control. The high ranking member also knew Kelly was also the daughter of Ash and the granddaughter of Giovanni. When Giovanni learned he was going to be a grandfather, he instantly assigned Rick to be the 'protector' of Kelly. Enemies of Team Rocket could get at the sly boss if they got the young girl and Rick had silently grown attached to the girl in an uncle form of a relationship. Giovanni even stated he was to look after Kelly if anything were to happen to the boss man himself.

Of course, Rick remembered when Team Galactic started gaining ground in the regions. Sinnoh was the first to fall (which Rick believed it was when the blue haired girl disappeared as well), such sending Kelly retreating to the Hoenn region to stay with May and Drew, two coordinators that eventually settled down like Ash and got married...they were less annoying than the Ketchum boy and Kelly continued her journey thereafter her mother died and Ash started to try and help drive Team Galactic off. Of course, Hoenn was the next target and that was when Giovanni knew that it was starting to become dangerous. Kelly's journey stopped in the Hoenn region and that was where she first fought off Team Galactic when they hit the Hoenn region, though it was by complete surprise and it resulted in her two of Pokemon be taken. Kelly never mentioned what happened and what type of Pokemon they were, though Rick had always been slightly curious.

Rick knew that May and Drew sent the young girl to stay with Misty, the leader of a nearby gym and even informed the oldest of Ash's friends, Brock. The two closed the gyms once Hoenn was completely taken and parents started to become more fearful for their families in Johto and Kanto. Eventually, Kelly had encountered Team Galactic in Kanto again, though this time it was Rick's first time coming face to face with them. Rick, Kelly, Misty, and Brock themselves battled the Galactic Grunts and sent them back to Sinnoh, but it came with a price. They learned then that Ash had been killed and only to top it, two more of Kelly's Pokemon team disappeared that day, along with a lot of Team Rocket's Pokemon who eventually helped scare Team Galactic out of the Kanto region for good.

Rick didn't see Misty or Brock again after that day - which had something to do with Giovanni- but it was when Delia also mysteriously passed away that Giovanni was truly scared for the life of his granddaughter. Kelly had barely remembered Giovanni, though she only had two family members (who she stated where her Pichu and Leafeon) left after everything that happened, which it took Kelly months to accept Giovanni. The fights - Rick shivered thinking how high pitched the girl's voice was – were terrible and that was when they learned that Kelly could use aura. Ash was thought to have been the last human and that was where Cyrus made a mistake at his death.

Rick had been in charge of the search party after Kelly ran from the building after a serious fight with Giovanni that was when Cyrus learned that Kelly could use aura when he and the commanders were secretly spying on the Team Rocket Headquarters. She battled against Saturn with her Leafeon and Pichu as Rick remembered he and the other Team Rocket Grunts rushed to the sounds of the battle, only to barely save the girl and they were all lucky enough to send the commanders and Cyrus off, learning his true intentions behind gaining ground in Sinnoh and Hoenn, now with Johto in Team Galactic's control.

Kelly's Pichu was alright from the battle, but the Leafeon had been rushed into a Pokemon Center where the Nurse Joy there attempted to save the grass-type Pokemon. Kelly had been injured and was taken back to the safety of HQ, which she wasn't there. Giovanni had been so upset to learn of the fate of that grass-type that had a trend of using Razor Leaf on his head (which Rick guess it Kelly playing jokes on her grandfather) that breaking the news was terrible…

"Rick, I know this might be a suicide mission," Giovanni sounded, breaking Rick from his thoughts, "though we are headed to Sinnoh in five minutes. Get ready…I need to know if those space freaks have my granddaughter." Rick smirked slightly, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Pay back…even if it was only temporary.

---

"That was my foot…man I wish I could have Pikachu here to help us search these vents," Ash complained as Kelly followed behind him. The two were attempting to find a way out of the vent system when they slipped 'unnoticed' from their room. Kelly and Ash used pillows to 'stuff' the bed lining and tossed a blanket on the camera and then proceeded to escape through the vents. It was night time and most of Team Galactic would be asleep, the two thought their 'genius plan' was going to work.

"Yeah, but Pikachu probably wouldn't be Pikachu, but rather Raichu," Kelly negatively commented, trying to avoid hitting her hand on his foot again. Ash stopped moving for a second and looked back a second.

"What?"

"Most Pokemon in the Sinnoh region either gone or in the final stage of their evolutions, except that stupid Abra…." She trailed off, thinking of that annoying Pokemon, "Cyrus has a brain disorder for using the energy that Pokemon use when they evolve for things."

Ash just blinked and nodded, growling silently to himself as the two continued their way through the vents. After several minutes, he stopped causing Kelly to unpleasantly hit her head against him.

"Oww! Can warn me before you do that?" She complained.

"Don't talk to me that way…" Ash teased as he looked around and continued on with Kelly following behind him again.

"Oh brother…you truly are an airhead…" she remarked, remembering hearing Misty say that once to her as they continued on. Of course, Kelly knew exactly where they held Pichu at. She had been there once before…when her first two Pokemon disappeared and she actually had been there before several times.

---

"Status report," Giovanni commanded, as Rick looked from the computer to him. The 'rescue team' consisted of a small type of air craft that could hold up against the annoying attacks Team Galactic would try to send their way.

"Two miles until the Galactic's main HQ," Rick answered. Giovanni nodded and could only pray they were going to use this mission to save Kelly. Little did he know of the surprised that waited him when he got there…

---

Well…that is all for now! Chapter a bit shorter than I thought…but hey, I explained parts I wasn't planning on doing so just yet. Reviewers, I will get to you next chapter! Until next time!


	10. Life Before Team Galactic Part 1

Let me see…I do not own Pokemon, which is pretty obvious. Please note that this story focuses more on the video games and a manga version of Cyrus. Not his anime counterpart that I have no idea if he lived when he pulled that stunt. I only own Rick (fan made Team Rocket member) and Kelly.

Warnings: Major/Minor Death and Missing References- you don't like don't read. You have been warned.

A/N: No, I will not make Kelly a Mary-Sue. I was reading this story last night look at possible holes in my original characters and I noticed Kelly may appear to be that way. The only reason Kelly understands aura better is because she has actually trained in this field unlike Ash. Remember he has the choice to use his and all he wants to do is travel to each new region (like Isshu or whatever the English name is).

Also, why is Satoshi still TEN after the original episodes, AG, and DP…now into Best Wishes? *Sighs* At least I know my other Pokemon fanfiction is still CORRECT on the messed up ages and dates. :P For the sake of this fanfiction, he is 13 or so.

By the way, where have Jessie, James, and Meowth been all of this time…? Are there any Rocketshippers out there as well? Excuse Meowth's speech patterns. I just find it so hard to write his dialogue and it sound like he would in the English version. xD;

Anyways…onto the reviews:

**HorseMagic17:** By now, you might have noticed I fail at keeping updates on time. ;_;

**InvisibleBrunnette**: *Dances* Finally someone who understands! *Sees mobs of people rising* What? This is the first reviewer who has actually said that on any of my stories. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sherry:** Did they? O.O; I do not understand by what you are asking in the review. (Meowth: *Tries to capture Pikachu yet again and blasts off) Well, excusing this time. :P Sadly, they have not blasted off in Best Wishes (or from what I've heard). Xx;

**littlestorywriter**: Yeah I updated once again. One story of mine did not get updated for two years. Well, considering the story idea at the time sucked anyways…I was surprised I revived it from its hiatus. I am glad you are enjoying how I am explaining things. I think my writing has improved compared to the prequel to this story (which I think my Pokémon stories are going to turn into a series or something) when I wrote it and the earlier chapters of this one. :P

**Koichi:** Team Rocket needs to blast off…well…at least Nyarth didn't make them blast off. Plus, I like to stick with the Team Rocket Trio introduced in the anime (with a lot of game elements added in) because their newer and "evil" ways in Best Wishes. Well, some their traits I've put in this story are mostly fan based and also from how I portrayed Team Rocket and Giovanni before Generation V. I might use some their traits in portraying Team Rocket from Best Wishes, but they seem to have changed from the actual bad asses you see in the original series.

* * *

Meowth fumbled slightly with his basket. Normally, the scratch-cat Pokémon had no problem in being able to hold a basket. Form Mew's sake, he learned how to talk like a human! He had learned how to walk straight and upright compared to any other typical Meowth! But yet, that really did not matter to him anymore.

What mattered was getting a few berries for some of the twerps' former Pokémon that were still alive. How odd…he thought. He was taking care of his 'arch enemies' friends. Was this how he was going to spend the rest of his life in Kanto?

He lived back in the Kanto region, with Jessie and James. Or at least, he did a few years back. Jessie and James were the first ones in Team Rocket to attempt to defeat Team Galactic before they had even gathered the powers to take over everything they knew.

Meowth had always thought it was not fair Jessie and James had left him behind. He wanted to get the stupid Galactic goons back as well. The memory seemed to stick with him more than often. Even some of the twerp's friends had agreed they needed to leave Meowth behind. What a great memory it was…

(Flashback-)

"_So, dat's what we're gonna do?" Meowth asked._

"_Yes, we are going to do," Brock answered. Meowth sent a glare towards the former Pewter City Gym Leader. He knew that tone very well. After you followed Brock around for years and spied on him and his friends, of course you would learn his personality traits. Even if you did not intend to do so…_

"_Who do ya think you are? What gives you twerps da right to talk to us like that? Just because the blue haired twerpette and the old twerp died, doesn't mean ya have the right to order me around!" Meowth blurted out._

_Immediately, Meowth began to regret what he said. Even though he may be…cold hearted at times, he knew that was a stupid thing to say. And it was, if you could see the looks on everyone's faces. James had a sent Meowth a hard glare. Jessie had a saddened look, but kept her eyes closed and held a firm face to keep from seeing the look on the other's faces._

_Misty was unable to keep the tears from already escaping her eyes. For a second, she tried to stop herself from bursting out in tears but it did not do any good. The water-type trainer turned and ran from the room. For everyone, the death of Ash had probably been the hardest on her. While Dawn and Misty had met several years earlier and easily befriended each other, it was the mention of Ash that sent the former female gym leader out the door._

_Brock's face was written with worry as he watched Misty flee out of the room and if one looked around, Gary and Drew were also sending each other glances. To everyone's surprise, May also turned and walked out of the room. She also had tears in her eyes, but no one could explain it was Dawn or Ash being mentioned who hit her the hardest._

_Zoey and Paul, oddly enough, seemed to be the most composed out of the entire group. Paul, who never really liked Ash at all, only was in Kanto because his home in Sinnoh was gone. He did not really care much for Ash, but Dawn had at least attempted to befriend him and later on, they had become pretty close friends – in an odd unique way. Zoey remained for the sole purpose to hopefully help defeat Team Galactic as well. She did not speak much in the past few years. No one could blame her. When you lose a best friend and good friend, who would not want to speak about the horrors of witnessing such an action?_

"_This is not about Ash or Dawn alone, Meowth. Kenny and Tracey have not reported back from Hoenn on the whereabouts of Team Galactic's headquarters set up there. We need to get to Sinnoh before Cyrus deals with them…" Gary intervened before Brock or someone else could make a harsh comeback. _

"_Yeah, but you don't have da right to-"_

"_Meowth, stop it!" Jessie finally cut in. _

(End of Flashback-)

Meowth sighed as he gripped his basket tighter and dropped a few more berries into the basket. He did not wish to dwell on that memory after all. Jessie and James had said goodbye only minutes later, when they tricked Meowth and snuck off.

Over the years, more of the twerps' had vanished as well, he recalled correctly. When everyone was surprised to learn Ash's daughter, though young, had survived, the girl's guardianships had switched between half of Ash's friends.

Eventually, he remembered, the girl had wound up under Giovanni's protection and guardianship. The reason, he assumed, was because his boss had the means and the ability to protect her. It was also around that time Meowth had stopped keeping in contact with Team Rocket. Technically, he was the villainous group's Pokémon, but he had found he might do better being with the surviving Pokémon of the twerps.

"Pip?"

Meowth turned and was rather shocked, none the less, to notice Dawn's Piplup. Had Piplup noticed his slow ability in picking berries today?

* * *

Some of the hallways of Team Galactic's Headquarters in Veilstone City remained untouched for over twenty-five years. In the beginning of Cyrus' tyranny on the Sinnoh region, everyone room in the building had been used to help further his plans into becoming the "Perfect God." He used the building and its technology to foresee the future and even help build a time machine. Well, it was the technology in the building that allowed

However, no one really foresaw two teenagers trying hack into a storage vault.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

At least, one teenager was watching the other attempt to hack into the storage vault. _Attempt_ may have been too nice of a word.

"For the last time, yes," Kelly answered back. It had only taken them thirty minutes to get to the area they were in. When Kelly saw the technology, she was attempting to get into the volt so she could rescue Pichu. Cyrus was so predictable and some things had not changed in the last three years or so – quit storing the Pokémon you steal in the same vault which had been broken into many times by the same person.

Ash doubted it, but watched none the less. So many thoughts had been creeping up on him since they had escaped the air vents. He was finally starting to process what had happened with Cyrus' technology he had and when they had first been brought here.

The idea of Team Galactic simply torturing someone because they could make his stomach feel uneasy. In some ways, it reminded him of a year ago when he had first learned who his father was.

Ash and company had traveled to Kanto from Sinnoh when Delia called him concerned about Team Rocket. The visit did not turn out as planned when he had been kidnapped by Team Rocket and learned Giovanni had dated his mother. The experience had resulted in problems for Ash, his friends, and his mother alike. The most shocking was learning a guy from Kanto named Lucas had been waiting for Giovanni to learn of Ash so he could take his revenge.

The man had killed countless Team Rocket members when he set a bomb to explode in the upper levels of the building. One Team Rocket Commander, Christy – he recalled her name easily, considering who she was – had died saving Ash from getting crushed. Lucas, however, did not worry about the loss of life and it ended badly for Lucas.

In the same manner, Ash wondered if Kelly's history with Cyrus would end the same way – or would he see his own daughter's death? There seemed to be so much history between Kelly and Team Galactic, he wondered if they were indeed going to be able to escape.

"Got it!" Kelly smiled, catching Ash's attention. The vault's door opened and both rushed in to get the PokéBall. To Kelly's astonishment, she saw not one but two! How odd, she noted. Every other time she was in here, there were never any other ones. Team Galactic would often use any Pokémon they found to further progress their research. Was it some kind of trap?

Before she could think more about, Ash had walked up and grabbed both of the PokéBalls. He lightly tossed one of them to Kelly and she caught it. However, Ash's attention was on the other one in his hand.

"It can't be…" he muttered. Kelly raised an eyebrow and looked closer at the one in Ash's hand.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"This is…Pikachu's PokéBall," he answered. Kelly immediately frowned and began to wonder if this was a trap. Pikachu – no, her father's Pikachu, she thought – had been missing since he had died…or would die. Wow, this time travel stuff was really starting to confuse her.

"But that is not possible," Kelly replied, "Even if it is, it could be a trap by Cyrus. For now, hold onto to it so we can get out of here…"

Ash however, seemed to ignore her and pushed the button on the ball. To their amazement, a red light popped out and a familiar shape appeared on the floor from the red light.

Two sets of mouth's dropped in an instant…

"Pikachu?"

* * *

"Sir, we have target confirmed on the entrance level. Would you like us to fire?" A Team Rocket grunt asked. Rick looked at Giovanni and noticed his look of anger – but a hint of concern as well.

"No, I want you to fire with a light air missile on the east side. Cyrus would kill Kelly if we took our time in entering. This time, we are going to hit his most beloved areas, the technology he stole from us," Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir!" The grunt replied in answer. Rick eyed his boss nervously.

"Giovanni, are you sure this is wise? I thought you were on a rescue mission, not on a suicide mission," Rick stated.

"No, this time I am getting revenge for not just my family…but all of the people he has killed. Now fire the missile!" Giovanni replied, seemingly ignoring Rick's statement.

* * *

Cyrus stared at his computer screen, lost in thought. Now he had the girl's father, alive and healthy, he did not see much reason to worry about keeping her alive much longer. The problem which came from having the boy in the future was his knowledge of the future. He recalled, his father, Lucas, a man who died many years ago when Giovanni had caused his untimely death, Ketchum had been present. His father's death alone was the reason why he wanted to be a 'God' and have a world full of no emotions.

Cyrus knew he could use the boy to gain the ability to use Aura and then send him back to the past, with his memory swiped. The future could easily play out like he wanted and there would be no reason for him to worry about all of his advances to become a 'God.'

BEEP! BEEP!

Cyrus snapped from his thoughts when alarms started to ring.

"Sir! A missile has just the east side of the upper levels! Right near the prison centers!" Mars ran in.

"What? Did you identify who fired the missile?" Cyrus asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes. It was fired from a Team Rocket helicopter," Mars replied.

"That does it. Giovanni has crossed me for the last time. Bring me the girl and send the boy to the transports! If Giovanni wants to play dangerous games, we will gladly take the last bit of joy in his life!"

* * *

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as it backed away and scooted away from the two teenagers in the room. Yellow sparks danced around the red dots on his cheeks.

"Pikachu, it is me, Ash. What is wrong with you?" Ash asked. He had been taken by surprise his best friend's reaction. He took a step forward, only as Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt that landed just shy a few feet in front of Ash.

"Stop! Pikachu is confused!" Kelly grabbed Ash and pulled him back by his arm.

"Confused? He should be able to recognize me," Ash sent a cold glare towards the girl.

Kelly ignored him and pushed the button on her own PokéBall, "Pichu! Come out and help us, please!" The small spirited Pokémon came out.

"Pichu!" It yelled excitedly and ran to Kelly. Kelly had to suppress tears from escaping her eyes as she hugged her friend, "Listen Pichu. We found Dad's Pikachu…but he is confused. Can you please help me convince him? Ash, stay back a second…"

Pichu nodded and walked with Kelly slowly towards Pikachu.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu launched another Thunderbolt, but Pichu was quick to send a wave of Thunder back towards the elder Pokémon. Though uneven in strength and power, Pichu was able to deflect the attack with its own electric attack.

Pikachu's face quickly become shocked and it seemed, for once, yellow mouse Pokémon recognized that Pichu and the girl. Was it possible they were not some drug Team Galactic had been putting into his system?

"Pikachu, listen! It is Kelly and Pichu. Remember..-"

BEEP! BEEP!

Kelly was interrupted by the sounds of an alarm going off…

"We need to get out of here, now!" Kelly sounded over the alarm and everyone nodded. To their surprise, Pikachu ran up to Ash and eyed him for a second.

"Pika?" He asked and Kelly smiled. It seemed Pikachu did not think they were trying to harm him. But yet, how did Pikachu know it was Ash?

"Pikachu? It is me, Ash," he stated over the blaring alarms. Pikachu frowned for a second and then suddenly his face lit up in a bright smile.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu stated happily, as he recognized his trainer. It was odd though…how was Ash a teenager again? Pikachu recalled seeing the former trainer forcing him back into its PokéBall.

After a few more seconds, the group turned and ran out of the door…

* * *

"You cannot tell me they escaped, now of all times," Cyrus yelled towards Saturn.

"But they did! The prison cell they were in is empty," Saturn replied as the commanders and boss of Team Galactic (followed by an army of grunts) ran through the building.

"Mars, do you have that remote? Lock onto the girl's Aura. Her signal will be higher than her father's from the training. When you do, let me know!" Cyrus barked. How could he been so foolish? Of course the girl would lead them to escape. She had done it plenty of times in the past and he knew she had went to get her PokéBall. The problem came was with the extra one they had in there.

It was going to be used as leverage against the boy, after having it all of these years. None the less, how could he been so foolish to put them side by side in the same vault? Wait, he remembered ordering Mars to put them in the vault in his room. He sent a death glare towards the red haired commander as she worked on the remote.

"Got her signal!" Mars answered.

"Give me the remote," Cyrus stated as they stopped running and he grabbed the remote from her. In a rush of anger, he changed a few settings on the remote and then pushed the button. This would hurt…the ability to crush another person's Aura was deadly. Luckily he needed the girl alive so he could find the boy…or he would have it on a higher setting.

Grinning, he pushed the button on the remote…

* * *

"I think there are some stairs this way," Kelly led the way through the lower part of the eastern side of the building. Pichu rested on her shoulder while Ash and Pikachu ran slowly behind her.

"Glad to know. Something must have caused the alarms to go off from outside," Ash replied with a panted tone.

"Yeah, I think you are right but how did-" Kelly was caught off immediately when she sudden sharp pains from her back. Stopping for a second, she at first thought she was having trouble breathing. Ash and Pikachu stopped running when they noticed she stopped.

"Kelly?"

Kelly did not seem be able to respond as she felt her unconscious slipping when the pain suddenly expanded from her back into her entire body. Her last conscious thought was hearing the cries of panic from Ash and the Pokémon…

* * *

"Quick, this way!" Rick yelled, as he ran with his group of Team Rocket and Giovanni. Rick was using a scanner that would locate the girl's aura and they could find her hopefully without any problems. They were only a few minutes away, at the most.

The sounds of approaching footsteps made the group stop.

To everyone's horror, Cyrus and his own group stood in front of them.

"Giovanni?" Cyrus asked, eyeing his nemesis.

"Cyrus! Where is my granddaughter?" Giovanni responded back. His composure was slipping. He did not see Kelly among any of the Team Galactic members. Where was she?

"I would not worry about her. I would be worrying about yourselves," Cyrus quickly formed a quick smirk on his face – all thoughts of Kelly and Ash erased. This was unbelievable.

To Rick's surprise, the Team Galactic members opened up their PokéBalls and released their Pokémon. Gripping his own and knowing the rest of the Team Rocket members were as well, he tossed up in the air. This would either be a rescue or a suicide mission…

* * *

Minutes of battling turned into multiple Pokémon either dying or being critically injured. Team Rocket had to retreat with the over whelming number of Team Galactic members. Now, they were retreating trying to find Kelly – oddly enough, her signal kept coming closer to their own. One thing kept Team Rocket from meeting the numerous chasers coming after them.

Team Rocket did not come unprepared totally.

"Turn left here, so we can use the bombs! If we need to blow rooms away to find her, we will do it!" Giovanni ordered and was surprised by the number of nods. They all seemed to agree on one thing – Team Galactic had gone too far when they messed with their boss and their original ways of life.

"You all go and set the bombs. Rick and I will go and find Kelly. She does not appear to be far ahead," Giovanni ordered again and the Team Rocket grunts broke off. They would use their Pokémon to make an exit and leave the same way they came in – with a bang.

The only hope came with them finding Kelly before Team Galactic's entire base arrived and killed them all.

* * *

Ash carried Kelly with his best effort. He was carrying her over his shoulders and back, while Pichu and Pikachu followed in front. They had been attacking any Team Galactic Zubats that seemed to keep coming out of nowhere.

It was a slow pace but they were beginning to be off the stairs and on the bottom floor. However, the group stopped when they heard approaching footsteps. Getting in a defensive position, both Pikachu and Pichu stared ahead while Ash watched intently.

However, to Ash's shock as he watched the approaching people…why did it look like Giovanni and Rick?

It seemed the approaching strangers were also surprised as well, as they took note of Ash.

"Ash?" Giovanni stopped several meters in front of the group…What in Mew's name was happening? Was he seeing his long dead son…as a teenager?

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you liked this longer chapter, considering I have not updated in months. Think of it as a gift for not updating recently. (; Thank you for reading and if you have any feedback/comments/whatever, just let me know. I know parts were rushed, but I think I would like to leave some things open where I can come back and expand on them in a few more chapters. Next chapter will slow down and go back and focus on major points in this chapter. I may not write out a big battle between those two villian groups yet...I might wait so I can do a good one at the end of the story.


End file.
